


Elnyel a sötét

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, fájdalom, verses formátum
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spockot bezárja valaki az elméjébe. Vagy talán.. ő maga tette ezt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elnyel a sötét

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Attól félek, ma sem egy könnyű olvasmánnyal készültem, de remélem ettől függetlenül elnyeri a tetszéseteket! Egy kis Spock eszmefutattás. (Szó szerint.)

 

Körülölel a csend és a sötét,

Vajon hogy jutok ki innét?

Rájöttem végül: sehogyan se,

Mert be vagyok zárva a saját elmémbe.

 

Nem tudom ki tette ezt, vagy miért,

De igazán felelősségre vonnám a tettéért.

Vagy talán....én tettem ezt?

Játsszuk csak vissza a lemezt!

 

Arra emlékszem, hogy megsérültem,

De nem csak szerény személyem,

Hanem a legjobb barátom is, Jim,

Az ő állapota súlyosabb volt, mint...

 

Ó, mindenre, mit szentnek tartok!

Csak nem meghalt most?

Ez megmagyarázná a helyzetet,

Csupán nem értem a miértet.

 

Mert ez csak szerelmes vulkániaknál lehetséges...

De az nem lehet....esélyes?

Hogy.... én őt úgy... hogyan?

Érzelmileg nem vagyok képes,.. _komolyan?_

 

El kell fogadnom eme tényt,

Bár már lehet késő, ez ad reményt.

De vajon ő még él?

Tényleg ilyen egy vulkáni, _remél?_

 

Igen, hisz nem tehetek mást,

Várom türelmesen a folytatást..

Most, hogy végre szembesültem az érzelmeimmel,

Tisztábban fogok látni a szemeimmel.

 

Á, igen, apropó szemek, eljött az ideje,

Hogy kitörjek innen, hogy ott lehessek mellette.

Tudom, hogy szüksége van rám,

Hogy tartsam benne a lelket, bár..

 

..Lehet, hogy nekem van szükségem rá?

Azt hiszem, ez már nem is lényeges itt már.

A fontos, hogy visszajussak hozzá,

És hallhassam, amint mondja: _"Hiányoztál.."_

 

De egyáltalán hiányzom-e neki én?

Elképzelhető, de nem hinném...

És mit szólna, ha elmondanám,

Hogy szeretem, .. _.elfogadná?_

 

Talán jobb, ha itt maradok,

Ahol sok gondot nem okozhatok,

Bár valószínűleg beleőrülök a csendbe,

Legalább hasonlít majd ahhoz, ami van a lelkemben....

 

 

 

Üresség, magány, fajdalom,... Ó, borzalom!

Elvesztem vajon? Már nem tudom ki vagyok..

Már semmit sem értek, csak egy szó jut az eszembe:

**_Jim_**...-  de vajon miért fáj ez ennyire?


End file.
